Anghel Higure
Anghel Higure '(緋紅 アンヘル, ''Higure Anheru) is a zany Luzon bleeding-heart dove from class 2-2, the class next to Hiyoko's. He's flighty, and typically breaks through the windows to enter the classroom every time he wants to meet Hiyoko, only to run away again just as swiftly. 'NOTE: You will ''not encounter Anghel in the demo version of Hatoful Boyfriend. You must purchase the Hurtful Complete Edition in order to meet this character. Anghel's a loner-type of bird. He talks like he lives in a JRPG world, and refers to everybirdie with fantasy titles, like "Hallowed Magician of White" for Sakuya. Hiyoko is "Apostle of the Blue Sky" or, more commonly, "Edel Blau". He believes there's an Avatar of Destruction sealed in his crimson breast and that he is the Crimson Angel of Judecca. Anghel is also a member of the manga club. He draws manga based on his fantasy Anghel world. He's very passionate about being a mangaka. He is voiced by 櫻井孝宏 (Sakurai Takahiro) in the second and third drama CDs. Tips Anghel won't appear in the game if you do not "wish for the mad love of a fallen angel" during Tanabata. To get that option, you have to obtain Shuu's ending first and start a new game. It is also possible to get Anghel after obtaining Yuuya's best ending. To get his ending, just keep asking him out and also keep him out of Shuu's way the best you can. Also make sure to attend as either only music class or only math class. It will improve the strength of certain attacks in the Himnesia battle depending on the class that you study. For Legumentine's, Anghel prefers bitter black beans because he thinks they make him seem adult-like. In reality, he hates bitter food. Mini info *Anghel hatched on 2nd May 2171. *Ryouta referred to his quirky way of talking about things as "Anghelism". **A list of Anghelisms. *Anghel's short story. It's about the moment of Edel Blau (Hiyoko) sealing him. *The japanese name for bleeding heart doves is 緋胸鳩 (himune bato), which might be where the name Himnesia came from. *When asked about the Hatoful characters' ICPSS heights, Moa responded with 'I've never thought of that. You can set them as you like. (But I think Anghel is not tall!) ' Biography Anghel, whose real name is Yoshio Akagi (赤木 良夫, Akagi Yoshio), ''hails from the Philippines, where luzon bleeding-heart doves are an endemic species. St. PigeoNation's '88-89 Anghel is the reincarnation of the Crimson Fallen Angel. The student card Hiyoko finds on the floor actually belongs to him, and has his real name on it - 'Akagi Yoshio'. He hates hearing his real name. Anghel's student card became the proof of alliance between Hiyoko and Anghel when he scribbled their pact on it and gave it to her. Anghel is usually alert to the presence of Hawk agents around and even gives Hiyoko a protective charm when she asks him out for the summer festival. (The charm was for 'easy child-birth', and seems to be his subtle way of saying he likes her.) Though he may seem strange or weird, he's actually one of the few birds that is actively aware of the evil that's lurks in St.Pigeonations', and that Shuu is very dangerous. He is also one of the few doves who want to deal with Shuu directly. During his ending, he engages in a RPG turn-based battle with a demonic tree-bird called Himnesia that Shuu summoned. During this battle, Shuu takes on the identity of the evil dark sorceror Wallenstein, and starts talking like a JRPG final boss. Anghel's mapping pen is his weapon, called Saekro'm the Holy Spear, and he lends it to Hiyoko to fight Himnesia and Shuu with. Hiyoko also participates in the RPG battle. Stats become important, as they change into HP and MP bars. It is possible to lose this fight and get a game over if you don't do enough damage to Himnesia before it kills her. At the end of the battle, Hiyoko admits to remembering her past life as an angel who sealed Anghel. Hurtful Boyfriend In the Bad Boys' Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) story, we find out that Anghel has the ability to affect anybirdie around him with hallucinations, which explains why Shuu actually started sprouting JRPG lines in that final battle. In lab reports on Anghel, it is found that researchers in the sealed lab were trying to find a way to utilise Anghel's abilities for the military, but didn't succeed. Shuu also mentions that Anghel suffers from megalomania, and is deluded with his own fantasies. With Anghel's abilities, however, it can get rather difficult to tell what is reality and what is not. Holiday Star The demo of Holiday Star, the story of Fallen Angel - Absolute Zero, centers around Anghel's abilities to pull people into a fantasy world. Tohri manages to create a weapon using Anghel's blood and, with this weapon, attempts to take revenge on Shuu (whom he refers to as "Isa Souma") by destroying St PigeoNation. Anghel then used his abilities consciously to change Hiyoko, Nanaki and Ryouta into Pretty Coore (pigeon Pretty Cure) magical girls and create a Pretty Coore barrier to defend their school. Absolute ZERO Anghel is the Crimson Angel of Judecca. "Judecca" is the penultimate level of hell in ''Dante's Inferno, named after Judas, the disciple who betrayed Jesus Christ. Trivia * According to the manga, Anghel's regular bedtime is 10pm. anghel human.jpg|Anghel as a human Category:Characters